


[Podfic] The Devil to Your Angel

by SkyAsimaru



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Flirting, Fluff, Human, Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Office Romance, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyAsimaru/pseuds/SkyAsimaru
Summary: Wherein Aziraphale and Crowley work in the same office, and a basket of pens gets knocked to the floor.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	[Podfic] The Devil to Your Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RainyDayDecaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyDayDecaf/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Devil To Your Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294676) by [RainyDayDecaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyDayDecaf/pseuds/RainyDayDecaf). 



This really is an adorable work. <3  
Thank you to RainyDayDecaf for giving me permission to podfic this. It really was a joy to read :) I highly recommend reading more of RainyDayDecaf's work, for it's all very enjoyable.

Google Drive Link: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1SFUaTWyYQQ8Zj-0VXzrJmpGtzwFN8Ef9/view?usp=sharing

[GoogleDrive Hyperlink: The Devil to Your Angel](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1SFUaTWyYQQ8Zj-0VXzrJmpGtzwFN8Ef9/view?usp=sharing)

YouTube Video Link (with picture!): https://youtu.be/4oI5p5eRVwI

[YouTube Video Hyperlink: The Devil to Your Angel](https://youtu.be/4oI5p5eRVwI)

Very Respectfully,  
SkyAsimaru


End file.
